Christian Duarte
Christian Duarte (ゲイ・メキシコのユダヤ人''Gei Mekishiko no yudayahito'') is supposedly gay, but is mostly edgy. Don´t let that fool you, he will gladly suck your dick if asked, although he´ll deny it at first if you ask him. Info Chris is a spike, an unholy comabanation between ajew and a mexican. However, he claims he is part middle-eastern, part korean (he wishes he was part japanese. LOL what a weaboo), part native american, part vulcan and part god knows what, so that these claims with a grain of salt. Legends say that Chris emerged from a river out in wilderness, created from the excess amount of The Gay dumped into the river, sorta like how Godzilla was made but more faggoty. Unlike Godzilla, Chris doesn´t have any powers. He can´t even shoot out rainbow lasers. Sad! Chris once had huge, fluffy, molestable hair that kept the gaydation in control. But the retard couldn´t even have one remotely straight thing about him, and cut hit, releasing the gaydation on to all that are unfortunate to gaze upon him. Chris wears almost exclusively black (like his soul), and when he´s not wearing black, he´s wearing dark colored clothes. This is an attempt to conceal the fact that he is a raging pillow biter. So far, the only thing it makes him look like is the type of emo that even emos won´t hang out with.He is a lonely, sad individual, and instead of talking to people and having a social life, he sits at the back of every room and listens to shitty vocaloid songs about traps or some shit. He has probably fucked at least one of his retarded chihuahuas around 3 times. Chris has the grammar of a 9 year old Mexican child who has never gone to school once in his life. Although this not necessarily a bad thing, as this produce some pretty lulz worthy results. One example is the ever so classic ¨Oh will¨. Fun Fact: saying this to Chris will make him incredibly butthurt. Chris has a hard-on for gay shit like Magic The Gathering, a card game for virgins and men who aren´t virgins because their uncle gave them a tour of his brand new shed when they were wee lads. When he´s not being a twink and playing children´s games with his boyfriends, he´s beating his meat to guns. Guns are cool and all, but this fag takes it to whole new level. He probably gets hot and bothered whenever he hears the sound of a gun cocking. And no, it is not a coincidence that word has the word ¨cock¨ in it. Life sure works in mysterious and flamboyantly gay ways, doesn´t it? This isn´t bullying, Chris asked me to do this, so it´s totally consensual guys. At least he´s not a pedophile. PS: Tell Chris that his dick resembles one of those Mike&Ike candies. How To Make Chris Butthurt #Call him gay #Tell him his grammar sucks more ass he does #Say that his drawing look like ass as well #Mention his hair #Go in him a little too deep #Call him gay again #Throw food objects at him, especially carrots #Rape his hair (may no longer work) #Slap him on his chest #Say "Oh will" Category:Gay Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Neutral Dudes Category:Shitty Encyclopedia Dramatica Knockoff